


Learning Fear

by elisha_am106



Series: Steady on Your Feet [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Married Newtina, Serious Injuries, btw how does the medical system work in wizarding world tho, but not much i promise, does it warrant a m rated?, i never understand how rating work, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: Newt heard the most horrifying scream in his life. He whipped around to see Tina knocked down by a blue strike from her opponent.“Tina!”
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Steady on Your Feet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Learning Fear

Newt heard the most horrifying scream in his life. He whipped around to see Tina knocked down by a blue strike from her opponent.

“Tina!”

He rushed toward her, and his wand point right at her assailant, who was also lying on the ground. But after a quick glance that told him the man was already dead, he wasted no more time on him and focused on his wife. Tina was lying on her side, curled into the fetal position. Her face was screwed together and ghostly white.

“Tina, where were you hit?” The fear grew inside him when she didn’t respond. “Tina, I am going to check where you are hurt, alright?” He patted all over her body, trying to locate where she was hit when he heard her spoke.

“Knee—,” Her word came out between her jagged breath, barely audible, but it sang like a song of hope in his ears. He quickly looked down at her knee, which was clutched in her hands. Pring her red-covered hands away, what he saw underneath was so horrid he gasped. The magical strike bust opened the side of her right knee, the whole area was a crimson mess. He could even see a few spots of ivory white peeked out from the wound— her wound was deep to the bone, literally. What made the matter worse was the blood that kept pouring out. A few touches and his hands were painted red. He moved his hand higher on her leg and felt another cut on her inner thigh.

"Merlin's beard." He swore. 

Newt quickly took off his coats, and then his waistcoats, which was the cleanest fabric on him as it was worn between his shirts and overcoats— stopping the blood was more important than worrying about infection now, but he still had to do the best— and then pressed the fabric onto her wound. She merely whimpered, having no more strength to scream. Newt flicked his wand and conjured up two ropes to wrap around her leg, keeping the pressure intact.

Newt looked up and did a fast swipe around to see the battle was still heated and no medic in sight. He made a quick decision and picked Tina up in bridal style as carefully as possible, tried not to jolt her wounded leg. "Tina, love, I am going apparate us to the healer, hold on." He muttered, not sure if she was conscious enough to hear him at all.

So when he felt her curled closer into his chest, he couldn't help but smile. And then he disapparated.

The moment they apparated right in the middle of the medical tent, the healer and assistants all stopped whatever they were doing for a second and looked at their way. They were so in sync that it was rather comical if not for the situation.

The motion resumed in the wake of a gray hair wizard rushed toward them and started barking in a heavy accent, “What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?! " He pointed his bony finger at Tina and her wound, "You wanker apparate her in that condition? You want to bust her wound more open?”

“My wife is bleeding to death and there was no one that could help me carry her here in the time she needed,” Newt stared right into the older wizard’s eyes," And I think we are wasting more time discussing this."

"Brats these days think they know better!" The healer grumbled and rushed them to a bed that was already prepared by the assistants during the small altercation.

As soon as he put Tina down on the bed, Newt was pushed aside by the healer and assistants coming around. He was anxious to stay close, even though he knew there was nothing he could do. He found a stool nearby and sit down. An assistant carrying a clean towel approached him, pointed at a makeshift washstand in the corner. That was when he realized his hands were still covered in Tina's blood.

He walked to the washstand, scrubbed his hands under the faucet  
until the water drained down went from deep red to pink and finally clean again.

Newt jumped when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see his brother stood there covered in dirt and dry blood. Like always, Theseus drew him into a rough embrace without a word. He didn't know how much he needed it when he returned the hug.

"I've heard, Newt." Theseus looked over his shoulder to where Tina was with sympathy on his face. "She will make it."

Newt didn't restate the obvious. "You are not just here for that, aren't you?" 

“They need you at the Dragon Squad. The dragons are getting agitated and aggressive all of a sudden, they need you to find out what’s causing it.” His brother sighed, seemed reluctant to deliver the request, especially under the circumstance. 

“I am sure someone else can do that.” He tried not to sound annoyed, "They are all qualified magizoologists or dragon trainers like me."

“Yes, but you can do it the fastest and most accurate. They need to stop it as quick as possible before anyone gets hurt. I don't think you need me to tell you what would happen if a team of dragons loses control."

“Theseus.” He pleaded.

“I understand, brother, but there’s nothing you can do here.”

He hated it so much as Theseus’s words echoed his own conclusion earlier.

Before Newt could answer, an assistant interrupted them. “Mr. Scamander, your wife is conscious and asking for you. You would want to hurry because she wouldn’t stay awake long.”

No need to be asked twice, Newt rushed back to Tina’s bedside. The healer was still working on her knee. Her face was still pale as a ghost, but it seemed like the healer had done something to dull her pain because her body seemed much less tense. 

“Tina—“

“Go.” She breathed out, apparently heard their conversation. “Help people, and the dragons.”

He swore to Merlin he might just fall in love with her all over again. Only his Tina would worry about the other and the dragons' safety— especially the dragons, not much cares about them but treating the creatures like powerful weapons in war — when she was the one nearly bled out and now lying on the medical bed with a shattered knee.

And wasn’t that just made leaving her even more difficult?

“Newt, I am in good hands now,” Her voice was getting slurry again, which meant she was about to go under again. “Do the right thing.”

Tina fell back into unconsciousness.

“Tina!” 

“Listen to your wife, lad,” The healer said without looking up from his work “She is right, they are always right, that she is in good hands—not that I'm bragging. And no smart man would dare to disappoint a woman like her. You don’t look stupid, my boy.”

Newt almost chuckled. He took a deep breath, looking down at the love of his life. He saw a strand of hair stuck on her forehead because of the sweat, so he reached down and pushed it aside. He indulged himself to linger on her skin a few moments more.

Newt turned to his brother, who had been standing there waiting for him. “Lead the way, These.”

***

Turned out it sure was the best for them to bring Newt into it. 

They found thick needles that pricked into the skin between the dragons' scales whenever the creatures moved, tucked under the harness of every dragon on duty. It wouldn't cause any serious damage, but surely gave the dragons a hell of discomfort and annoyed them to the point they started to think bitting humans and spitting fire could solve the pesting little problem.

The culprit was the Luietenat, who recently converted to Grindlewald. He would've been the one to 'inspect' the dragons if the Captain didn't seek out to Newt. They captured him on his run. The only reason his Captain didn't just feed the man to the dragons was that he had human decency, the Captain himself told Newt. Newt responded with a half-hearted smile.

"I just received a message from Healer Lynch," the Captain pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket," Said your wife has been transferred back to the St.Mungo’s. My apology, Scamander. I wouldn't pull you away from your wife if I had known." 

"Actually, she's the one who pressed me to come." This time Newt smiled fully.

"I shall thank her then." The elder man laughed. "Now, go back to your wife and give her my regards for me, young man."

"I will." 

***  
Some perk did come with fame when he was lead right to Tina's bed the moment he stepped into the St.Mungo's, not many questions asked.

Tina was changed into the hospital gown, out of her blood-soaked clothes. And she was sound asleep on the bed, and her right leg was bandaged in layers and slightly elevated. 

Newt stood at the foot of her bed and just stare. He felt some weight lifted from his chest, seeing some of the colors back on her face. Before he sat down beside her, he stopped a young healer walked passed them to ask about her condition.

"We were able to piece her bones back together and close up the wounds, those should heal up in no time. But..." the healer hesitated.

"You can tell me the truth," Newt assured her.

"There is a great chance she wouldn't gain the full use of her right leg back due to the severeness of her injury." The healer told him solemnly.

"You mean she could have some trouble walking in the future?"

"I am afraid so." The healer left them alone after making sure Newt know where to find help if he needed some.

Newt walked back to the left side of Tina's bed and pulled a chair over to sit. He watched his wife sleep, and his mind kept shifting back to what the healer just told him. 

The news would devastate her. Tina might be quiet in her manner, but she never stayed still. Always something to do, always someplace to go. Being a driven, dedicated Auror, she would not rest if the dangerous dark wizards still out there threatening the safety of the wizardry community.

"She was born to run." He recalled how he described the Zouwu years before in Paris. Years after now, it suddenly occurred to him it was also a perfect description of Tina.

With the aid of magic, physical disability normally wouldn't confine the wizardkind, but to people like Tina, who energized by activity and purpose, half use of a leg would still be troublesome.

He decided to put it aside. He would worry about it with her if it really happened.

Newt picked up her hand resting on the bed, caressed the back of her hand with his thumb over and over. He stared at the golden wedding band on her ring finger; it caught the late afternoon sun shined through the window and glinted into his eyes.

He recalled what Dumbledore told him when he delivered the news of their engagement to his former teacher. "Newt, love is the most powerful magic in the world, but to learn it, you have to pay the price that is learning the fear."

He thought he knew. But today, he finally understood.

"Newt?" 

He looked up as he heard her called his name, in time to see the small smile fell. " Tina, are you still hurting? Shall I get the healer?" 

She didn't answer, only to pull out the hand clutched in his and reach for his face. As she wiped his cheek softly did he realized that he was crying.

He let his emotion guided him forward and rest his forehead gently on her shoulder. He felt her arm wrapped around his neck, hand stroking the back of his head.

"I'm alive, Newt, I'm alright now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite headcanon that I've been nursing for a while, that the reason Tina wasn't active enough to be mentioned in the later WW history is that she suffered from a sever trauma she got in the war. I've wrote a little ficlet that mention this (If you're interested, you can find it here: elisha-am.tumblr.com/post/188831931585/an-this-is-inspired-by-the-beautiful-fanart-of ) but never have a more complete back story so here it is!


End file.
